


[podfic] Cetacean needed

by ExMarks



Series: [podfic] Sozzled in Soho [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Conversations, Dolphins, Drunkenness, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/pseuds/ExMarks
Summary: By CynSynDrunken discussions after the Apocawasn't--------------------“Dolphins.”Not this again, Aziraphale thought, sighing into his glass.“Just think about it,” Crowley continued, sloshing his cup slightly as he waved his hand out. “They have these lovely big brains, and darling little faces. They seem so happy and free and joyful.” He got closer to Aziraphale’s ear, as if to whisper conspiratorially, though failing unequivocally to do so, “But it’s all an act.”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [podfic] Sozzled in Soho [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661677
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	[podfic] Cetacean needed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cetacean needed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461664) by [CynSyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn). 



**Podfic:[ Stream or download on Dropbox ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4m9i7yldoyydie4/Cetasean%20Needed%20by%20CynSyn.mp3?dl=0)**

Music: [Drunk flute playing](https://youtu.be/HIWu4h0BjEE)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CynSyn for giving me the ok to podfic this series. Please go leave them a kudo and/or comment if you enjoyed this lovely story.
> 
> I really wanted to do a podfic of the fellas drunk and this series delivered in spades. I had so much fun recording it. Right now I think I'll be able to drop one every other day.
> 
> I listened to Neil Diamond's Red Red Wine A LOT once I decided to record this and was looking for drinking songs to use. But that was too much of a downer to use in the actual podfics. So, instead, I trawled YouTube for people playing instruments while drunk. The flute playing I used on this one is actually good, I'm using it so I don't shock anyone right out of the gate.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has listened to my podfics. I treasure every kudo. And comments? I lose my mind for them.


End file.
